Plan B
by VampNyx
Summary: Sybil always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Breeder, but her mother's opinions were imposed on her. Luck allows her to go through seven badges, but come the eight, she's in big trouble! Humor/Friendship, VolknerxOC - Horrible summary, sorry.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

- - -

This one-shot was written on a whim. The idea of having such a lucky main character inspired me and somehow, the whole thing was imposed on Volkner. After this, all I have to say is poor guy. Anyways, this was meant to be humorous, yet I'm not very funny. So, if anyone seems OOC, I'm sorry – had to pull some strings. Also, I used the DS games as the main reference for everything…if anything needed to be referenced. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Plan B**

_When all else fails you can always rely…on Plan B.

* * *

_

It was luck.

That was all there was to her adventure, her journey, which was meant to be epic in every sense – except it didn't turn out the way she planned. Nothing ever went her way.

She wasn't perfect, but she did have one dream. She wanted to be a Pokémon Breeder, the problem was her mother managed to force her on a different journey, one where she would be able to see the entire world and meet all sorts of Pokémon as well as other trainers. It didn't make sense. Becoming a breeder would allow her to raise all types of Pokémon, she never needed to collect badges or go through hell in every type of weather created. She suffered through a snowstorm as she traveled to Snowpoint City and miraculous won a match. It was a miracle, in every sense. It wasn't every day the heater was broken on high during a gym battle, which caused Candice's ice Pokémon to fatigue over the increase of heat. It wasn't every day her Ponyta listened to her. Usually the fire horse ignored her, but that day, she commanded a 'Flamethrower' and it obeyed. Maybe her Ponyta was beginning to like her.

Candice never blamed the heater problem and she acknowledged defeat, awarding her with a badge she probably did not deserve.

Her victory in Snowpoint took her back down the perilous snowstorm once more and another walk towards a town that was located on a farther plane. Her final gym battle was in Sunyshore City. She called her mother at the nearest Pokémon Center before she even set foot on the final city. She was terrified; bravery wasn't the best trait she could flaunt. Her lack of confidence was evident a mile away, especially nearing Sunyshore. She cried. She told her mother all thoughts of becoming a breeder had been blown out of her mind, so she wouldn't have to go through with fighting Volkner. Her mother, as tactless as ever, ignored her request and uttered a single 'good luck' before hanging up.

Sybil took her time in the Pokémon Center, waltzing around the lounge as she talked to her Glameow, who scathingly followed its fretting trainer. The violet cat didn't speak and Sybil was sure to double check the fact that her social awkwardness stopped her from making any friends throughout the journey. There was that old man from Hearthome City who asked her if she had a Poketch, which she answered with a question. She didn't know what a Poketch was until the old man explained it, saying she should consider getting one since she was bad with directions.

So, the old man wasn't really friend material. Sybil sighed, trying to think up the perfect excuse to avoid a battle against Volkner, she heard a lot about him. The stories were frightening; apparently, he held a record of never being beaten once in the past two months. He was a monster, so she had to reconsider her own plans. She could simply show up at Sunyshore City, stay the day, and tell her mother she lost and she doesn't want to do it anymore. Maybe she would understand. Sybil mentally slapped herself. She would probably ask for written proof, or visual evidence. It's not as if some random weird girl could waltz into Sunyshore's gym, call the leader, and ask him to talk to her mother – it'd be weird.

Sybil stopped pacing, wheeling around on her heel to face her Glameow. She bent down in front of the cat. "You think we can fool my mom somehow?" she asked, curiously wishing her cat learned how to talk and gave her a straight answer.

Glameow blinked, repeating its name. "Of course we wouldn't, you should know her. She's a devil incarnate," Sybil said, letting her head drop, disappointed. "Maybe we can think of something else."

Glameow moved against Sybil, repeating its name as it, rubbed against her legs. "What if we play lost Glameow?" she queried, lifting her head. "I could drop you off somewhere after we figure out who's Volkner, you can find him, we'll play lost Pokémon, and I meet him offhandedly and ask him a favor!" She looked determined, but Glameow wasn't listening to her, it was busy rubbing up against her skin. Then the idea hit her in the face making her recall a simple detail. "If we did that, he would be the one entitled for a favor if he's the one that finds you." She bit the tip of her thumb, trying to think of a better scenario, but nothing came to mind. Maybe she should show up and lose or win by some miraculous turn of events.

It still wouldn't mean she wasn't scared. Sybil stood up, pulling out Glameow's pokeball and calling it back. "I'll just try to flaunt confidence," Sybil determined. "I'll show up oozing with so much confidence everyone around me is gonna slip and fall!"

Sybil left the Pokémon Center, accidentally climbing the wrong bicycle – talked to the trainer it belonged to and fell over, hitting her head hard. At least she wasn't bleeding when she got on her bike; she was feeling a bit hazy, but nothing too serious that would result with her falling into a dangerous ditch.

To Sunyshore City, she told herself mentally as she pedaled against her will down the route that took her there. Her pedaling slowed as she neared the previous city, but she couldn't just stop, her legs were strong and they would keep going. She wondered if she was mentally prepared for another miracle – no, there wouldn't be a miracle, not against Volkner.

Sunyshore was a hi-tech looking city, not as much a Jubilife City, but miraculously close to it. She rode her bicycle around the area, circling the staircase that led to the gym where the famous Volkner resided. It was like a castle that was heavily guarded by a fire-breathing dragon with a short fuse and she was the Elven warrior chosen because of some nasty prophecy. Wow, she had only been in the city for a few minutes and already made Volkner a dragon, where had her manners gone?

She stopped, telling herself to drip with confidence, but first another trip to the Pokémon Center. She strode over there whistling a tune in her mind when she noticed a crowd of people at the Pokémon Center. They all seemed to have business there, well Sybil did too so she wouldn't let a _large_ crowd of people scare her off. She left her bike by the others, climbing off and putting a chain around it to avoid another theft. Three years ago, someone stole her bicycle because she didn't take precautions.

"The power's out, we're doing everything we possibly can to help all the Pokémon inside, please just stay calm." A nurse was standing outside, Nurse Joy, one of many who looked the same. It was a family of too many women with the same face, similar to Officer Jenny. The complexities of their families being so similar…were too much for her brain – she didn't delve on it.

The power is out; the claim resonated through her head. "The power is out?" she queried incredulously.

She spoke aloud without any intention. "Yeah, apparently, Volkner wanted to remodel the Gym, he ended up causing a black out." She glanced over her shoulder, staring at the redhead who had spoken to her.

"So, he's not taking challenges?" she asked, suddenly.

"Are you here to challenge him?" The redhead smirked, curious.

Sybil blinked. "Well, I never said that, I was simply asking," she responded awkwardly.

He caught a glance at the pokeballs attached to her belt. "You're a trainer; you must have come for a challenge. I can probably convince him to take it, not like he's doing anything important now," he commented, rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought he would be fixing his problem…"

"He's been on break since yesterday."

Sybil remained silent, figuring she could tell her mother that the lights are out and Volkner's not taking challenges. Maybe that lie would work.

She doubted it. Her mother found ways to torture her.

"So, are you going to ask him for a battle?"

Sybil stared at him incredulously, pressing both index fingers together to avoid the shame of answering incorrectly. Instead of thinking up an excuse to avoid the dilemma at hand, she responded slowly with a blank expression. "As frightening as that seems, yes I am planning on challenging him," she began. "I have no choice, my mom is making me."

The redhead gave a hearty laugh at her final comment. Oh, Sybil could relate. It would seem ridiculous to have someone her age being forced into a Pokémon adventure by her mother without escape.

His hand landed on her shoulder, his face scrunched up in hysterics. "It's all right, there's a reason for everything," he stated. "I'll show you the way to the gym." He removed his hand from her shoulder, stuffing both appendages into the pockets of his baggy trousers. He walked in front of Sybil, leading the way to the strongest Gym Leader in all of Sinnoh.

During the times she was still suffering back with her first three badges, she heard stories from all the other trainers about Volkner. Mostly rumors, some of the trainers she eavesdropped on were on their way back to training after being defeated by Volkner. They called him a monster.

Sybil walked reluctantly behind the red-haired man, too trusting of everyone who asked to help her on her journey – the notion of it being a bad trait never fazed her.

They climbed stairs, took turns, until finally the gym came into view. A large building with an ominous feeling and the stench of defeat lingering in the air – ghosts of the losers whispered horrible things in her ears. _You're going to lose. _Or, _no more free luck Sybil._ A terrible chill ran down her spine.

"We're here." The redhead seemed too delighted. "I hope you can beat him, he's a wreck."

Sybil laughed nervously, taking a step forward before the redhead turned back. "I forgot to ask, but what's your name?"

"Sybil."

"Ah, Sybil," he repeated with a nod. "I'm Flint. Make sure to beat him. I'll be rooting for you."

Another nervous laugh fell gracelessly out of her mouth, her fear – the blob that was her fear – she could feel it. Flint walked ahead of her nonchalantly, proving his friendliness with the Sunyshore Gym Leader and pushed open the doors to the entrance. He walked inside the large building and the darkness embraced him. Sybil followed suit, stopping at the doorway feeling too intrusive to enter.

"Volkner, I found you a new challenge!" Flint called loudly from within the darkness. "She looks really strong."

Sybil flinched at the word. _Me? Strong? That's ridiculous._

"What are you doing here?" A different voice came up from inside. It had to be Volkner; his tone was casual with Flint.

As she stared through the never-ending darkness, she saw a dim light and the glint of silver.

"I found a new trainer, thought she might be able to stand a chance against you," Flint replied. "Come on, accept her challenge."

Volkner sighed annoyed. "Fine," he decided.

Sybil heard footsteps approaching her and she gulped nervously, stepping back a few feet away from the door. Flint walked out of the building, giving her an encouraging smile and shortly after a blond-haired male stepped out, pulling on a blue jacket. His blue eyes darted off to the side, catching sight of the newest trainer out to challenge him.

She gave him a blank stare in return and waited in momentary silence for someone to speak. Breaking silences was awkward and she was already enough of that.

Flint cleared his throat. "Since there's a blackout, where's the battle taking place?"

Volkner looked at him blankly. "There's an arena behind the gym," he stated. "Come on." He walked away, leading the way.

Sybil half-expected a monster to walk out of that Gym. Seeing him as she did, he couldn't fit all the devil roles he was given by rumors. He simply looked like someone who was bored, not generally taking anything serious.

Sybil looked down, feeling her stomach knot uncomfortably. Rumors said he used electric-types, something she should use to her advantage, but thinking through her selection of Pokémon, she had little faith.

"It'll be a three-on-three battle. Is that good with you?" Volkner asked, catching her attention.

Sybil nodded unconsciously, her hands clamming with anxiety. Her eyes met with the arena and she felt the nervousness fill her being as she stepped onto the challenger's side and Volkner made his way towards the other side. Flint placed his hand on her shoulder. "Good luck," he said before walking away.

"Don't disappoint me," Volkner stated, pulling out a pokeball.

Flint stood on the sidelines, watching.

Sybil knew that disappointing Volkner would come easily to her. All she ever wanted was to become a Breeder. Now, that didn't matter. It was all or nothing at that point.

- - -

The battle swept past the two quickly and the results were phenomenal – _right!_ Sybil stood at the other side of the arena, holding onto the pokeball corresponding to her defeated Gengar on the ground. She swallowed hard and nervously, coming face to face with the defeat she longed for since day one of her ridiculous adventure. Volkner stood on the other side, disappointed as her withdrew his Raichu, maintaining his winning streak untouched by a worthy trainer.

Sybil laughed at her own defeat, causing a few eyebrows to arch in concern.

"You all right over there, Sybil?" he asked, curious.

Sybil slapped her face lightly, composing herself as she withdrew her Gengar, watching Volkner make his way towards Flint with a slight glare. She expected him to stop there, but he kept going.

"Uhm, Volkner," she called lightly, hoping her voice was swept by the wind and never reached his ears.

He turned around. "Hm?" He stopped and turning his head to face her. "What is it?"

"I know I lost and it's very imposing on my part to ask for a favor," she said, struggling for words as she internally had a seizure for talking so quickly.

"If you're asking for a re—"

"I want you to call my mom and tell her you beat me!" she finished, cutting him off midsentence. She stared at him expectantly, biting her lip nervously.

He stared at her incredulously and the sound of muffled laughter filled the air, courtesy of Flint. "You want me to what?" he asked, confused.

"I need you to talk to my mother," she repeated quickly before turning to explaining her reasons. "It's weird, but if I tell her I lost she won't believe me."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," he said, turning away.

Sybil rushed after him, hearing Flint burst out laughing but ignoring him. "Wait! I'm serious!" she cried. "I won't bother you ever again and you'll be helping me."

He turned around sharply. "How would—"

Sybil tumbled and fell face first a few feet past him. She attempted to stop, but ended up tripping over her shoelace. She groaned in pain and twitched. She felt Volkner's hand wrap around her arm, pulling her up lightly – probably out of pity. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at her.

Sybil wiped her face, the pain staying fresh. "Please," she murmured awkwardly.

Volkner sighed inwardly. "Fine, I'll talk to her, though I don't know why," he decided. "You should clean yourself up."

"Thank you."

- - -

Volkner stayed true to his word, though she never took it as a pact or promise (anything of that sort) and went along with her to the nearest town to use a phone. Flint also followed them, interested in what kind of conversation Volkner would have with Sybil's mother. Everything was first for the two, though Volkner asked him to go away and do something productive. Sybil followed quietly, looking as awkward as always as she rolled her bicycle besides her. She stared off listlessly at the road, ignoring the sounds as she waited for the time she heard the voice of her mother.

They found a Pokémon Center nearby and decided to use the phone there. Sybil secured her bicycle outside and rushed in, walking towards the phones only after uneasily asking for permission to use one. Once she received her own seal of approval of sorts, she dialed her house number, waiting patiently as the males behind her had a hushed argument.

The atmosphere grew in discomfort. Sybil's face was a light tinge of pink, embarrassment and the bruises surfacing from her fall, as she tapped a finger against the counter. Finally, her mother answered and her image appeared on the screen. Sybil took a step back.

"Did you win?" she asked darkly.

Sybil stared at her blankly watching a smile appear on her mother's face, jumping to conclusions faster that she could stop her. "You won, didn't you? I knew you could do it!"

"I didn't win," Sybil stated, gulping down the lump in her throat. "I lost, just like I told you. You own me a crushed dream and my freedom."

Her mother huffed. "I bet you haven't even challenged Sunyshore Gym."

Sybil bit her lip, turning to silence, before looking back. Her eyes were on Volkner, who was talking to Flint, but stopped when her gaze began burning in his face. She handed the phone to him, expecting a miracle out of him and he took it reluctantly, stepping forward.

Sybil moved away, watching her mother's face grow in horror. "Hello, I'm Volkner, Sunyshore City's Gym Leader," he greeted slowly.

Her mother stared at him blankly. "Nice job Sybil, you've got a better looking actor than the last."

Sybil sighed.

"Ma'am, I'm not an actor," he reasoned.

"Prove it."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a badge and showing it. "This is what your daughter would have won if she would have defeated me," he said.

"I don't believe it; you could have just bought that."

"Your mother's as stubborn as a rock," Flint commented, laughing slightly.

Sybil nodded. "It's too embarrassing to watch," she said, covering her eyes.

The conversation between the two went on, the irritation arising in Volkner, though his patience did last a while. Sybil kept her hands over her eyes until finally her mother was convinced.

"Well, Sybil, I'm disappointed," she said, shaking her head.

Volkner stepped away, handing the phone back to her. Sybil sighed taking it and pressing it against her ear. She nodded.

"Well, Plan A failed, but there's always Plan B," her mother stated, a grin on her face. "And, you've _always _wanted to be the best trainer there was." Sybil mentally replaced the word 'trainer' with 'breeder'. "So, put the gym leader back on the phone."

"Why?"

"I want to ask him a favor."

Sybil shook her head reluctantly.

"Stop being a pest, I'm only helping!" her mother pressed.

Sybil turned around again, eyes glistening with sadness. Volkner stared at her and sighed, taking the phone again.

"She's a deviant, I swear she is," Sybil murmured. "I've been cursed."

"…I couldn't—"

"…but, you're such an able trainer and Sybil's a very quiet girl, you'll hardly notice she's there!"

"I'm not—"

"Well, now that that's settled, please take care of my daughter."

Sybil turned around horrified, barely able to catch the last bits of the conversation. The screen had gone black and she rushed towards it, taking the phone from him. She redialed the number. It rang numerous times, but no one answered.

"Plan B," she whispered, hanging up the phone. She turned around, looking at the troubled Volkner and Flint, looking like he's just about to explode from laughter.

She could return home and surprise her mother, but the evil woman would send her back one way or the other. "I don't want to impose, I'll become a hermit!" she said aloud.

That was the last straw for Flint, he laughed. "How're you going to deal with this now?"

Volkner stared at Sybil. "It's troublesome, but letting you become a hermit won't do. I'll help you."

She blinked staring up at him, confused. "What?"

"You're mother's an impenetrable fortress, reasoning won't work," he stated. "If I train you enough so you'd be able to beat me, you can return home."

Flint stopped laughing. "Where's she staying?"

"I think I have enough money for a hotel," she said slowly, looking into her pockets, feeling nothing but old receipts and coins. She pulled out her wallet, opening it. "I may have wasted it…"

"You can stay with me," Volkner said. "Let's go back."

"But make sure to be a gentleman," Flint added jokingly.

"Shut up."

Sybil walked after the two. That was the beginning of her mother's Plan B, but what awaited her within Sunyshore City was still a mystery even to her. Maybe…it was friendship. She smiled lightly.

**The End?**

* * *

Sybil! A new journey is awaiting her! I know this was just a one-shot about a type of imposing friendship start. It might seem pointless. I dunno, but I wonder if I should turn it into a full-length story. Wonder if it was good enough. Sigh. For now, I'll leave it without a 'Complete' sign.

_Reviews?_


End file.
